


My Faithful Queen

by LazuliEva



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Day 5, F/F, Fantasy AU, Fleurmione Week 2021, G!P Hermione, Gayness, Girl Penis, Hermione Granger Has a Penis, Intersex, Lesbian Fleur Delacour, a bit - Freeform, fleurmione - Freeform, late, love you, multi-chapters, sorry - Freeform, there's only one bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-29 00:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazuliEva/pseuds/LazuliEva
Summary: One long time ago,a prophecy predicted the strongest alliance of all time, The Delacours and Grangers were going to lead the new world into peace and power. Today Hermione take the leap of her life, giving herself a chance to love for once.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger
Comments: 13
Kudos: 90
Collections: Fleur and Hermione, Fleurmione Week 2021.1





	1. A new dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, sorry I'm a bit late but I was tired, here is day5: There's only one bed!  
> Have fun while reading and know that I will continued this story after this beautiful Fleurmione week.

Hermione had always been a perfect queen in everything she did for her kingdom, she wasn’t the type to feed on other people riches, and she took care of the most poorest corner. Of course many might say the contrary to you but she had always tried her best to not leave anyone behind, tradition and honor were something very important to her. She had always trained with those words in her mind, trained by the best to lead her kingdom into glory and to fight when Voldemort had returned, her grand-mother had participate in his first defeat and had teach her a lot on respect and humility, reminding her that those who feared never truly lived. And today Hermione would honor everything she had been taught.

Years ago, before her own birth, a prophecy had predicated the marriage of two powerful families, the Delacours and the Grangers, calling them the two new rulers of the New World, the world after Voldemort final defeat. Hermione was very nervous, she had never met the Delacours or her future wife; Fleur. She had only learned her name a few weeks ago when the date of the wedding was finally revealed by the prophecy so she had accepted her destiny and embrace her fate, maybe it was for the best after all, if it could help the peace between their countries and the peace in the magical world in general then Hermione would do everything to ensure it.

oOo

Hermione was more than nervous right now. Dressed in a military suit designed for her wedding and made by her grand-mother, which made Hermione really happy about that. Her grand-mother had done it for her years ago when she had learned her prophecy, telling her that on this day she would forever remember her and she was right. The suit was perfect, white shoes with golden laces, perfect tailored white pants, a sophisticated white shirt, and the best was the vest. It was white with golden buttons linked by string of gold, shoulder pads made with gold bonds draping over her shoulders and a white collar with black edges. Hermione had attached every medal she had on her left breast, and put her sword on her hip for the occasion, she wasn’t a knight mage for nothing her magic was as powerful than her fighting skills.

She turned her head toward the side of the aisle of her future in-laws, it was full, filled with many people and she knew why, for the Veelas, family was their first priority, their motto based on that: Strength and Family, Honor and Honesty. She could see one of Fleur’s mother, Angélique glaring a bit at her which made her even more nervous, she didn’t wanted her future mother in law to hate her and next to her was Fleur’s little sister: Gabrielle. The little blonde seemed to be exited and a bit impatient but after all it was understandable since she was much more younger than her future wife.

On Hermione's side she could see many of her fellow friends smiling and waving at her with happiness, the Weasleys, Luna, Neville and of course Harry. They were soldiers present too, here to honor their queen who was once a fellow war companion, they had all went trough the same hell to defeat Voldemort. She also could see some old acquaintances such as professors. Hermione sighed, her parents would have been proud to be here, her mother had died when she came into the world and her father pained by his love’s death had plunged himself in the war and had died there, leaving Hermione to be alone forever in the castle. Or almost. Hermione turned toward the altar and looked at Minerva with tenderness, the woman was like a mother for her and of course she couldn’t forgot Minerva’s daughter who was like a sister and today was her butler/assistant; Lucile McGonagall. They had grew up together and learned together but it hadn’t replaced the lack of warmth she felt everyday. Minerva had tried her best to be present in her life but it could never be enough, she had been raised by the servants of her castle that could only see the little girl become more close and cold with every passing year. Hermione had only knew her grand-mother for three year before she passed and even her memories were a bit blurry but she knew that she was a lot alike her, by her looks and intelligence.

Suddenly Hermione turned her head toward the entrance when the music started, she saw two silhouette at the entrance, definitively her future wife and her mother; Apolline was smiling at her which made her relax a lot, when her eyes found her future wife her jaw widen a bit. She had heard the rumors of her beauty but it was nothing compared to the actual truth. Her longs silvery blond hair were tied into a beautiful braid starting from the top of her head, golden feathers tangled in it. Pale blue eyes were covered with light make up, and supple and thin lips covered in red lipstick to accentuate them. She was dressed in a white crop top that stopped mid waist without sleeve, on her left biceps there was an interesting bracelet that wrap around her arm twice and ended in the shape of a flower of lys. The crest of her family was on top of her left breast near her heart. Her legs were covered in a long skirt that opened at each side from the start of her hips, blue ribbon were tied around her thighs and to finish her outfit her feet were wrapped in leathers open sandals that wrapped around her ankles and more. The brunette relaxed herself and focused on the way the blonde was standing and not in her beauty, after all, for being a queen more was require than simple beauty.

They finally arrived at her side and Apolline smiled at her while giving her Fleur’s hand.

"She would be so proud of you." Hermione knew that Apolline’s mother had fought in the war with Altia, her grand mother, they had forged a bond over there, the proof that the Delacours and Grangers were meant to be allies. The two had been close friends and had vanquished Voldemort together the first time. The world was grateful to them for that. She smiled a sad smile at her mother in law before turning toward Fleur that was now in front of her at he altar who seemed really nervous, Hermione tried her best not too look to nervous. 

"Everything is going to be alright, I promise." She whispered so only the blonde could hear her which gained her a smile from the blonde, who seemed to calm a bit.

Everyone sat down when Minerva lifted her hand to begin the ceremony.

"We are here reunited not only to celebrate the union of two souls but to also celebrate the union of two powerful kingdoms, allied since the dawn of time. For centuries, Delacours and Grangers had fought side by side to defeat the evilness of this world and to protect their people. By this union we celebrate the exploits of our families, the sacrifices of our ancestors and the future of our children. We are creating a new legacy, a new branch in history and we pray that the sun will always shine upon us." She made a paused and looked toward Hermione. "Dear Hermione and Fleur, today on the lands of those who had fought for peace for us you are going to marry each other and cherish each other till the end of your days. You are going to go trough tempests and survive them while rising anew, each moments together, united, you’re going to honor every traditions and more importantly you’re going to love each other in difficult moments. The world will remember your union as one of the greatest and purest of history. You are the example of our people and together you will become the greatest leaders the world had ever known. Now the vows if you may."

Hermione calmed herself for a few seconds before beginning her speech. "Fleur Isabelle, today we meet for the first time finally and we’re marrying each other in front of our people and families. I shall promise upon the sun to support you and carry you through everything that life had to offer, to show you respect everyday. I promise to never let anger or malice guide my words, to never leave you alone in your time of need and to stay by your side with each passing days. Today may be the first day of our life but it won’t be the last one, I will do anything to make you happy and honor our wedding’s vows until my last breath." Hermione finished with a little smile, she hoped that her future wife was as ready as her to give them a chance. Fleur inhaled and began speaking.

"Hermione Jean, as you said it might be our fist day together but it won’t be less bright and joyful than the others, surrounded by our friends and families. I wanted to tell you that on this day I make the promise to be a loving and faithful wife, to be with you in each battle you’ll lead, may it be physical or mental, to respect our traditions and honor our customs, to take care of you when storms shall fall upon us. With each passing day, I will keep smiling at you and loving you. Today not only our hands entwined but also our hearts and people, I will do everything in my power so it may stay this way, forever."

When Fleur finished, Hermione smiled a real smile at her, the blonde wasn’t only a beautiful face she had also a passionate soul, her intentions were clear and honest. Then Minerva spoke once again.

"Hermione, do you wish to take as your spouse, here and now, Fleur Isabelle Delacour. To love her and cherish her in wealth and poverty, in joy and in sadness, till death do you apart?"

"Yes, I do." Hermione took the ring that was on the altar, the one she had made herself with her magic. The band was golden and a beautiful obsidian stone stood on his center in the shape of a diamond, wrapped in powerful magic. The obsidian was the stone of her family for generations, it was a custom in their family. She slid it on Fleur’s finger gently, kissing it.

"Fleur, do you wish to take as your spouse, here and now, Hermione Jean Granger. To love her and cherish her in wealth and poverty, in joy and in sadness, till death do you apart?"

"Yes, I do."

Fleur turned toward the altar and took a bracelet that looked like hers but with more sapphires on it and it finished in the shape of swords at the end, the blade made of sapphire too. She wrapped it around Hermione’s biceps and when she heard a click, Hermione felt the warmth of magic wrap around her, probably Fleur’s. Noble and warm.

"I now, declare you united by the laws of marriage, you can kiss the bride."

Hermione gulped, suddenly nervous, the idea of touching someone was still complicated to her, but today was different, she was married and it was her wife. She took her hands gently and leaned toward her to deliver a soft and gentle kiss on her lips that lasted only a few seconds. 

oOo

Hermione left the bathroom, Fleur was sat nervously on their bed, dressed in a revealing attire that made her blush heavily. She smiled at her and joined her on the bed, they were going to share a bed for the rest of their lives after all it was normal to be nervous.

"Strangely it seems that my brain had forget that there was going to have only one bed." Fleur laughed nervously.

Hermione gently touched her arm with the back of her hand.

"Fleur, I want you to know, that tonight, nothing will happen, okay. No pressure, only us. No one needs to know what happen in our intimacy, in our chamber. More importantly I want our fist time together to be because we wanted it, not because it’s our duty to." Fleur smiled at her with relief, after all she had been terrified to be taken to bed without her consent, she was glad that her new wife was respectful of her. "Let’s make each other a promise, we won’t do anything unless we both want it, may it be for intimates things or anything else." Hermione showed her her pinky. She was trying to put herself out of her zone of comfort for the blonde, she wanted to give them a chance to love each others.

And Fleur gladly wrapped her own around Hermione’s, she wanted to give a chance to their marriage and future.


	2. The calm storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione realized that the woman she had married wasn't just made of beauty, no she was so much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here with a second chapter! Hope you will enojy, more to come of couse !

Fleur and Hermione had settled in the bed, comfortably, the brunette still blushing because of the blonde’s attire. The blonde was wearing a silky white nightgown, almost transparent that was long enough to hide her behind, but the front opened where her hips started showing her underwear, making Hermione blush so much she could implode. Hermione was wearing a white shirt made of silk, buttoned and white capris pants. She had always been very modest in her clothing, she never rarely liked revealing too much to anyone. The Veelas were a very open minded kind and people so it was easier for them to wear lighter and more revealing clothes. While her own, the Eleons, were known for being strong and cold fighters but Hermione was trying to change that. The capital of their kingdom was know for its beauty ans the queen really wanted the world to see them for that than rather their military side. It’s at this moment that Hermione realized that she knew why Fleur was suddenly so tense.

"Don’t be scared at my side, as I promised, I won’t do anything to you, I’ll never harm you." She explained trying to calm the blonde. She was sat against the headboard of the bed. Hermione really wanted to know more of the blonde, relaxing her while talking a bit.

"I know, when I came here I just feared that I would end up with…" Fleur stopped herself, not wanting to upset her new wife.

"A monster that wouldn’t care about you consent and would rape you every night from now on?" Hermione continued for her.

"Sorry."

"Don’t apologize, I know very well the cold aura that my kingdom give and I’m trying to change that. Sadly the war was horrible and many of my men did terrible things that I punished very harshly." By very harshly, Hermione meant death. She didn’t tolerate that some had taken advantage of the situation to fulfilled their sick fantasies.

"Thank you, I thought that today would be my last but thankfully you’re a good person." Fleur responded with a small smile, turning toward the queen.

"We’re not obliged to make of this wedding something horrible and painful. I _know_ that together we’re going to accomplish amazing things for our people and the rest of the world. I want to preserve the peace and make sure that no war divide us. We no longer have to suffer in the dark, we can now offer each others a hand." Hermione explained.

Fleur looked at her amazed before chuckling softly.

"You really behave like a queen, Hermione. You speak with so much wisdom. I hope one day to be be at your level." Fleur said while sighing wishfully.

"Here, you have the same title as me, Fleur. You’re just as much the queen as I am, don’t let anyone else say the contrary to you." Hermione really wanted Fleur to understand that they were equal no matter what. "We’re ruling this kingdom together and you deserve just as much respect than me. We’re both equal in everything." If Hermione ever saw even a bit of disrespect toward her wife she wouldn’t hesitate to punish those who deserve it.

"I’m lucky then, that you are such a good and kind person, Hermione." Fleur smiled softly, relieved to be married to someone so devoted to her and her people with so much honor.

Hermione swallo wed, her throat tightened when Fleur told her she was a good person. Hermione didn’t agreed on that with her. The exploits she had done in the war were surprising but that didn’t  erased all the blood she had on her hands. During the war, Hermione had closed herself to everyone, trying her best to stop Lord Voldemort’ s reign of terror, his massacres and the slavery he inflicted on the kingdom he won against. The solitude and coldness she had felt in those moments had left scars on her. Many knew her for her strength and coldness that often brought danger. 

"I don’t define myself as a good person but more as someone the war forced myself to be, we all have seen horror in the war and we all lived with it everyday." Fleur looked at her curiously, the queen seemed to be someone with a lot of traumas but she didn’t knew what had caused them, she had always been very lonely, never seen with someone on her arm. Fleur was the first to be officially in a relationship with her thanks to their marriage.

"You’re very brave, Hermione, you fought for those who couldn’t fight and sacrificed for those who had nothing left to sacrificed. In my opinion that make you someone strong and courageous. You’ve always had been on the front of the battlefield. In this terrible war, everyone has choose its sides and those who chose the one of the dark lord perished, thinking that power was everything. Don’t feel guilty for those who don’t have a conscience." Fleur put a hand on the queen’s shoulder that tensed instantly, but after a few seconds she finally relaxed, Fleur was going to withdraw her hand when Hermione’s hand covered hers.

"It’s good to know that in our couple, one of us is the voice of reason." She joked. "We had a big day, we should go to bed, tomorrow I’ll show you the castle." Hermione lied down, smiling at the woman next to her. Fleur wished her goodnight before turning on her side. "Good night." She snapped her fingers and the lights turned off.

Sleep was hard to find but after a few moments adjusting to the fact that someone would sleep next to them, they ended up finding a comfort, knowing that from now on, they would always have someone by their side.

**oOo**

Fleur opened her eyes, slowly, adjusting to the light. It was her first night in the castle, her first time waking up in her bed without Gabrielle jumping on her to wake her. _Gabrielle_ , Fleur felt her heart ache when she thought of her little sister, in a few days her family would be back to their kingdom and months would pass before she could see them again. The new queen sighed while getting up. Hermione wasn’t with her in the room, she must have awoken much more earlier than her. She went to the bathroom to clean up for the day. When she finished she moved to their wardrobe, noticing the difference of style of their kind.

S he was dressed in a white sleeveless shirt, tied behind her neck, baring her back thanks to the opening, the side of her breasts almost visible when she moved her torso, the end was tide back at the end of her  low back . It was light but it was the style of her people. For the bottom, she wore black short that stopped mid-thigh, a belt that had in the front and behind a piece of cloth that ended above her knees and black sandals that were tied at her ankles. Very few knew that Fleur was very athletic, she wasn’t just a pretty face in her country, she had many abilities. Her outfit  was the definition of the veela, seductive but ready to fight. Her people prided itself on being the descendants of merpeople, their charm both a curse and a blessing. Their people were kind and strong, different from Hermione’s people, who was known for its toughness and power in the war, nonetheless, it didn’t stopped the beauty of its kingdom, the castle was near a cliff, overlooking the ocean giving an amazing view from here. Their white tall buildings and their art was magnificent. Fleur understood why Hermione wanted to change the world’s views of them.

While thinking of her wife she decided to leave their quarters to  find her. She observed the design of the castle,  taking in the beauty of it, the castle were she had grown up seemed little now  compared to it .

"Ah, your Majesty, I was looking for you." The voice of Lucile said, Fleur turned toward her with a small smile. Don’t worry, once you’ve fully visited the castle, you’ll get used to it. The queen is waiting for you in her office. She sends me personally." She continued.

"Is everything alright? You seem a bit exasperated." Fleur raised an eyebrow, amusingly.

"The queen is just really nervous so she send me to do things she could obviously do herself, like waking you up, since you’re her wife. But after all…" Lucile sighed before shaking her head. "Nothing. Follow me, your Majesty." She continued with a smile on her face.

Fleur followed her, trying to remember the path they took to get to Hermione’s office. It was pretty easy since it was at the opposite of their bedroom, horizontally. The windows of the bedroom providing a view of the office since the castle was open in the middle, where the gardens were.

They entered, and Fleur saw for the first time today, her wife, standing behind her desk. Hermione was dressed in a white shirt that opened at her chest connected by strings, stuck in her blue pants, with black boots that stopped underneath her knees, her sword still attached at her hips. Fleur noticed that her wife looked like a soldier before anything else, her body muscular, and thanks to her shirt she could see scars.

"As you asked, your Highness, the queen." Lucile stopped her in her thoughts, Hermione was now standing n front of her desk and looked indeed nervous. Lucile left the room to go back to her duties.

"Hello, your Majesty, how was your night?" Hermione asked, clearing her throat. Fleur was surprised by the formal tone of her wife. She moved closer to her, that’s when she noticed the difference in their height, her forehead reached the level of Hermione’s lips. _Interesting._

"No need to be so formal, you can call me Fleur. I would greatly appreciate if I could call you by your name too." Fleur said in a calm and assured tone. Hermione cleared her throat again before speaking.

"Yes, of course, I’m sorry, I didn’t expected to be so nervous." She approached the other woman slowly and then kissed her forehead softly. Fleur was surprised but it seemed that Hermione was trying really hard to get out of her bubble of solitude. The blonde took her hand before speaking.

"Hermione, don’t feel obliged to show me affection, I want it to be natural to you not forced."

"Precisely, I don’t feel obliged or forced." Hermione responded with a shy smile.

"Perfect, then." Fleur felt much more at ease knowing that Hermione was a kindhearted person, someone with manners and a lot of respect toward her wife. She could also see that she was already warming up to her. "I think you own me a visit of the castle?"

**oOo**

Hermione showed the castle to its new inhabitant, explaining softly how to reached each room from their quarters, they passed in the kitchens to eat breakfast before going to the ball room, the throne room, the dining room and rooms made for the activities of the inhabitant of the castle, painting, music, and everything else needed. What surprised the blonde was the size of the library. Hermione explained to her, how this room wasn’t always this big, but that she changed it when she noticed she spend all of her free time here as a child. Fleur noticed that underneath her cold demeanor and aura was someone very lonely, which pained Fleur to see that, her own childhood was filled with happiness and family when Hermione’s was filled with emptiness and void. It wasn’t surprising she had never open up to someone before.

Fleur wrapped her arm around Hermione’s one, encircling her biceps with her hands, offering support to her wife. Hermione smiled at that, she didn't seem to be uneasy and Fleur made sure of it by asking her if she was. The brunette only responded by putting her hand above Fleur’s.

"Can we see the exteriors? I saw the gardens, and I would be lying if I said I didn’t loved flowers."

"Anything, you wished for." Hermione smiled at her with her eyes, something Fleur had also noticed, the brunette often conveyed her emotions through her eyes, she made sure to get better at understanding how her wife communicated.

**oOo**

"I always spent my time in the gardens at home, my grand-mother and I always loved to pass hours here, free of everything." Fleur told Hermione her life at home while walking trough the gardens. They had visited every single one of them to Fleur’s pleasure. Hermione had always loved to lied down in the gardens, surrounded by the flowers, where her mother liked to spend her time with her father.

They were now at the training grounds, many men and women were training with different types of weapons, you could also the bare hands fights, the trainers very strict toward the new recruits.

"I know it’s surprising to see still so many people training after the war but I can only guess that no one else want to be caught off guard, which I’m very glad." Hermione explained when she saw Fleur’s curious expression. They walked down the stairs to get closer. Many stares were watching the blonde. She was used to it, some were looking at her with envy, other with disdain but she didn’t payed attention to it. They would end up to understand that she was their queen just like Hermione had explained to her.

"Another pretty face with no competences." One of them said underneath his breath. Fleur heard it and stared at him sternly. "What?" he asked with distaste.

"If you value your life, you will speak better to you r queen. "  Hermione said with a clear and powerful voice. The man stepped back, ashamed. The strength that Hermione put into her words amazed Fleur, nonetheless  she had an other idea in mind. She squeezed the arm of her wife, stopping her from saying more.

"And how could you know that I have no competences, didn’t we all went trough the same war, shouldn't we be all equals after everything we’ve lost?" Fleur asked him, her pale blue eyes plunged in his. She wasn’t just a pretty woman who had survived the war, no, she was so much more.

"I only believe what I see." The soldier told her. If Fleur wanted that the alliance between their kingdom worked she needed to prove that her people wasn’t just all about beauty, but about power and strength too. She took a thin sword, that looked like a rapier in wood.

"Then let me prove it to you." She added with confidence, positioning herself in a circle made for training. Her eyes met those of the queen, she only nodded her head toward Hermione, telling her that she could handle it. Hermione was worried when she saw the determinate expression of her wife’s face, but she didn’t intervene, Fleur was her own person, and she was going to prove it here and now. She could feel it coming from her, this strong and calm aura ready to prove to anyone that she was more than people thought.

The two opponent placed themselves in front of the other, Hermione stood by the trainer side.

"I want a fair fight, here we fight with honor, nothing else." Hermione added before the fight begun. The trainer yelled and it started.

Hermione was impressed. Despite having a thinner sword than her opponent, the blonde moved with deadly precision and grace, no strike were missed, dodging every heavy attack of the soldier that had choose a heavy sword wielded with both hands. While the soldier was exhausting himself, the queen won in strength and speed, each strike more powerful than the last, quicker everytime. Hermione inhaled deeply, looking at the woman she had married, proving to anyone that her beauty was just a bonus to her personality, that it was nothing compared to the strength of her mind that she was showing to all. A heavy strike struck her in her legs making her lose her balance, falling heavily on the floor, the soldier positioning himself above her to hit her again but failed when she spread her legs widely, making him loose balance, falling on his back. Her sword coming quickly to his face before stopping millimeters away from it. He raised his hands in defeat. Fleur had won.

The blonde gave him her hand so he could stand up, he hesitated a few seconds before taking it.

"You are an extraordinary woman." He said stunned by her abilities and beauty. Fleur only nodded her head.

"Remember this lesson well, judging your opponent before fighting will only bring you to death." Her words surprised many, no one would have thought that such a thin and calm woman could hide such a storm in her. Fleur just knew when to unleash it.

She brought her hand close to the face of the soldier, healing his wounds before doing the same to herself. The crowd leaving to go back to their training, having learn an important lesson of humility today.

Fleur came back at Hermione’s side with a timid smile, blushing a bit. The brunette expression was neutral but she could see admiration in the queen’s eyes. Hermione offered her her hand, palm facing the sky, Fleur took it with confidence. The queen leaned to kiss her knuckles softly before plunging her eyes in hers.

"There is no beautifuler woman than the one who thrive in adversity."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to make a little comment, it always bring a lot of motivation !

**Author's Note:**

> Comments help a lot, trust me and a bit of courage is always good to give ! ;D


End file.
